memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
All Good Things...
& | director= | | comic cover = | comic cover artist=Sonia Hillios | writer =Michael Jan Friedman | penciller =Jay Scott Pike | inker =Jose Marzan Jr. | colorist = | letterer = | editor = | comic publisher=DC Comics | comic published=June 1994 | comic pages = | comic ISBN = | comic omnibus = |}} Introduction (blurb) In the last seven years, Captain Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise have visited strange new worlds, encountered life in all its galactic diversity, and faced deadlier enemies than man has ever known. They have truly gone where no one has gone before, and in the process made Star Trek: The Next Generation into the most successful syndicated dramatic program of all time. Now, after seven years, their television journey is coming to a close. Pocket Books is proud to present the novelization of the classic final episode. Seven years ago, Captain Jean-Luc Picard first faced the judgment of the Q Continuum -- a race of beings with godlike powers over time and space who presumed to gauge humanity's fitness to exist in the Galaxy. Seven years ago they suspended judgment, but now their decision has been reached: The human race will be eliminated, not only in the present, but throughout time. Humanity will never have existed at all. The only chance to save mankind lies with Captain Picard. An old enemy has granted him the power to revisit his life as it was seven years before, and to experience his life twenty-five years in the future. With the help of friendships that span time and space, Picard struggles to defeat the plans of the Q Continuum. But even as he fights to save the human race from total extinction, he has been set up to be the unwitting agent of Mankind's destruction. In his effort to save humanity, Picard must sacrifice himself and all those he loves... perhaps more than once. And if their sacrifice fails, all Mankind is doomed. Summary Picard bounces between 3 time periods in this episode that features the ever helpful Q. Q sits in judgement of mankind, while providing behind the scene assitance to Picard in allowing him to shift in time. Picard of the future has a sickness that causes him to create a break in time and creates an anti-time rift. The effect of anti-time run backwards so the Picard is responsible for the destruction of the entire human species. Characters Main *Jean-Luc Picard *William T. Riker *Worf, son of Mogh *Data *Geordi La Forge *Beverly Crusher *Deanna Troi *Natasha Yar Recurring *Q *Miles O'Brien *Alyssa Ogawa *Tomalak *Mamoru Nakamura Novelization only *Guinan *Katherine Pulaski *Keiko O'Brien *Alexander Rozhenko *Lwaxana Troi *Wesley Crusher *Reginald Barclay *The Traveler *Sonya Gomez *Robin Lefler *Mot *Elizabeth Shelby *Sam Lavelle *Ben Prieto *Ben *Calon *Sutcliffe *Mayhew *Munoz *Lee (Enterprise D) *Collins *Fletcher (Enterprise D) *Ensign Calan *Garvin *Genovese *Lieutenant McBurney *Rippert Other *Nell Chilton *Gaines *Jessel *Kellogg Referenced *Jack Crusher | Robert DeSoto | Alidar Jarok | K'Ehleyr | Benjamin Maxwell | Ro Laren | Norah Satie | Sito Jaxa References Starships and small craft ( ) | ''Galileo'' | ( ) | ( ) | ( ) | [[IRW Terix|IRW Terix]] ( ) | ''Negh'Var''-class vessels Locations *Earth **Cambridge University **Earth Station McKinley **France *Romulan Neutral Zone **Devron system *Starbase 23 Referenced: Bajor Species *Bajoran *Betazoid *Human *Klingon *Romulan Referenced: Cardassian | Ferengi Tholian States and organizations *Klingon Empire *Q Continuum *Romulan Star Empire *Starfleet *United Federation of Planets Referenced: Bajoran Resistance Others Batlh | Occupation of Bajor Information *Other final episode novelizations include "What You Leave Behind" (DS9) and "Endgame" (''Voyager''). The back of the WYLB novelization describes it as "a powerful novel in the classic tradition of All Good Things..." Related Stories *In the alternate future depicted in the DS9 novel miniseries Millennium, Picard develops Irumodic Syndrome. *The Devron system, introduced in this episode, was again featured in the video game Star Trek: Away Team, where it served as a meeting place for the and a Borg cube. Images Image:USS Pasteur aft.jpg|The USS Pasteur (NCC-58925) Image:Enterprise McKinley.jpg|Captain Picard with Tasha Yar approaching the newly completely USS Enterprise-D Image:EarlyFrance.jpg|Prehistoric France Image:Natasha Yar 2364.jpg|Natasha Yar Image:FutureEnterprise.jpg|The ''Enterprise'' in 2395 Connections * * Star Trek Generations | type2=episode| series2=TNG| format2=epair| before2=Preemptive Strike | after2=Last episode Star Trek Generations | type3= novelizations | series3= TNG| subtitle3= | format3=novelization | before3=Descent | after3=Star Trek: Generations | type4=novel | series4= | subtitle4= | format4=hardcover | before4=Sarek | after4=Q-Squared | typea=novel | author=Michael Jan Friedman | formata=novel | beforea=Shadows on the Sun | aftera=Requiem | prevpocket=Dawn | nextpocket=The Collaborator | voyages1=Entd | adbefore1=The Soldiers of Fear | adafter1=Tribble in Paradise| timeframe=Timeframe4| primary=2370| date1=3.5 billion years ago | prevdate1=Reciprocity | nextdate1=Q-Space | date2=2079 | prevdate2=Encounter at Farpoint | nextdate2=Surak's Soul | date3=2364 Stardate 41148 - 41153.7| prevdate3=Encounter at Farpoint| nextdate3=Imzadi | date4=2395| prevdate4=Staying the Course| nextdate4=Preserver | }} Category:TNG Episodes Category:TNG Novelizations Category:Hardcovers